Animals
by ZarameJake
Summary: Grimmjow is kicked out of his pack but he isn't too mad when he finds a tiger named Ichigo alone. Shiro shows up with two alphas but both run after meeting Grimm. With it being close to mating season and Aizen is back will Grimmjow and Zangetsu, Ichigo's brother be able to keep them both safe? OOC, Grimm/Ichi/Shiro, violence, preg
1. Chapter 1

Ok I won't be updating The Forgotten for a while and to make up for it I plan on uploading my other stories and a lot of short or long one-shots. Thanks for putting up with it. ^-^

OOC-big time

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aizen"

"I know he's getting to strong. He took down a bear by himself the other day. Hell even I can't do that." Aizen hissed and walked around his den.

"Maybe it's time to kick him out?"

"NO!" Aizen growled. "We will run out of food faster."

"But he's the one that eats the most." The fox sat down beside the pack leader.

"True." The jaguar sat down.

"It's decided then." The fox grinned and shifted into his fox form then left the den. '_This will be fun_'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grimmjow smirked as his ego grew bigger and bigger. He had just taken down another black bear. He silently cheered thinking about how proud his pack leader would be when he got back. Grimmjow knew the pack wasn't the best. It was made up of many different shifters, the largest number being cats and birds. He himself was a panther. The pack didn't only have animals known to the mountain and forest regions but others as well. The forest they lived in became known for unwanted animals that came from zoos and illegal transport. Grimmjow shifted into his panther form so that it was easier to bring the dead animal back home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~o.o

"Grimmjow is back!"

"He got another bear."

Grimmjow pulled the body up to his pack leader before backing up and shifting back into his half human half animal state. It changed for everyone. Birds having wings, cat having tails, ears, senses and speed, lizards having the eyes, tongue and being able to go without food are a couple of days.

"Another great kill Grimmy." Grimmjow turned his head to the fox.

"Thanks Gin." He ran a hand through his blue hair. He never liked the fox.

"Grimmjow…" Grimmjow turned back to their pack leader.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to say but you are banned from ever coming back."

"…."

It took a few solid minutes until his mind was able to finally process what was said.

"WHAT!?" Grimmjow sat there stunned '_Banned?_'

"Why?" a bird landed on a branch over head and many others nodded in agreement all wondering why their best hunter was being kicked out.

"He is too dangerous to keep around anymore. You would have been long gone if not for your parents."

Grimmjow hissed and his ears pressed to the back of his head. "I'm the only one who can bring enough food for this pack and now you will starve!"

"We will survive now get out."

Grimmjow panted from his outburst before he shut his mouth and growled. He shifted back to his panther form before taking off into the trees. He turned his back to the ones who he considered family even if only Aizen kicked him out it still felt as if the whole pack did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grimmjow hissed and growled as he ran. He frightened off any animal that came near him.

"How dear he. I kept them alive by bringing them food. I had to take down bears just to make sure they were all fed and what does he do? He fucking kicks me out!"

Grimmjow roared and slammed his body against a tree. He charged at another not even noticing at if fell down. He jumped at anything that moved and tore anything out of his path. Whether it was a tree or rock or some unfortunate animals. Grimmjow knocked down another tree. He paused and panted before growling and slamming into another tree. When it didn't snap he tried again and again until he sank tot eh ground. The wind picked up and blow across his fur bringing the smell of fresh water. Dragging his sore and tired body through the trees into a small meadow covered in rocks and grass. He walked over to the stream that ran through and bent down for a drink. When he came up for air he noticed something orange out of the corner of his eye. His ears stood up in curiosity as he slowly moved closer. The tiger looked up from the rocks that he was standing on. The tiger looked up and blue locked with brown before the tiger turned and walked over to where the largest pile of rocks laid. Grimmjow quickly but quietly followed him in hopes to see where he was going. He made it in time to see the tiger disappear between two rocks into what he guessed was his den.

'_Wonder where his pack is?_' Grimmjow sighed and spotted a large felt rock not too far away. He climbed his way up and it was high enough to watch over the tigers den and the meadow. Stretching out Grimmjow couldn't help but purr slightly at the warmth of the rock. '_Hope he comes back out soon_'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O

Grimmjow stretched before standing up. "Time for food."

He walked away from the meadow and further into the trees. He crouched low and jumped at a bush he came back out with a bird. Grimmjow went back proud even though there was no one to praise him. Jumping up onto his rock he began to eat. Grimmjow stopped and looked up at the sight of the tiger slowly making his way out. He couldn't take his eyes off him. Blue met brown once again. The tiger stared for a few more moments before going over to the stream and reached into the water. It took a few tries until the tiger caught a fish and made his way back to the den. Grimmjow couldn't help but snicker at the tiger while he was watching him struggle. Before the tiger went back in Grimmjow wandered back into the trees.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV

Ichigo laid in his den, it wasn't much on the outside but inside it was large enough to fit a small pack of ten. There were smaller places along the wall that could hold about one or two animals in either form.

'_He's still here?...'_ Ichigo smiled and curled his tail around himself. '_Still hungry though'_

Ichigo lifted his head as someone came closer. He quickly made his was to one of the hide a ways and waited for whoever it was to leave. Ichigo tried to make himself smaller in the hole when the large footsteps stopped. They paused for a moment and a light thud could be heard as it echoed in the den. Ichigo slowly let out the breath that he didn't know he had been holding. Waiting for what seemed like hours but was only a few seconds he then slipped out of his hidey hole. He moved quickly and quietly to the entrance of his den. Ichigo scanned over the area before dropping his head to look at the dead rabbit on the ground. Sniffing at it before taking it into his mouth he looked up and saw the blue panther laying on a flat rock with his back turned to him.

'_Did he?'_ Ichigo tilted his head then dropped the rabbit back onto the ground. "Thanks" he quickly grabbed the kill and went back into his den.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV

Grimmjow smirked even though it was quiet he could still hear the small thank you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mating season was just around the corner and Grimmjow didn't really want it to come. It only meant the tiger would go into heat and he would choose someone other than him. The thought of it made Grimmjow mad that the tiger would chose anyone else but him. Grimmjow grumbled to himself as he followed the water flow downstream and disappear behind the trees. The meadow was quiet and the only sound there was, was the rustling to leaves.

"I know you're there." He turned to look at a large black panther.

"Seems you're better than I thought."

"What do you want?" Grimmjow stood up from his spot on his rock and walked over to the panther. He didn't want him any closer than he already was, especially because Grimmjow now stood in front on the entrance to the tigers den.

"I smelt you along the borders of my land."

"Yes and?"

The panther stared at him before trying to move past him. Grimmjow moved with the panther preventing him from coming any closer.

"Something wrong?" the panther sat back.

"This territory may not belong to anyone but I'd rather not have you close to the place I'm currently sleeping at."

The panther stayed quiet before smiling. "Alright." He turned around and headed back from where he came. "Zangetsu."

"What?"

"My name."

"Grimmjow."

Zangetsu smirked then left. Grimmjow sent a quick look over his shoulder to the tigers den. Seeing as it hadn't been disturbed by an animal sneaking up behind him, he went back to his rock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV

Ichigo couldn't help but over hear the conversation.

'_Thanks Zangetsu_' Ichigo walked to the opening to watch the blue panther return to his perch. '_So his name is Grimmjow…_'

Ichigo silently squealed on the inside at the way his name sounded in his head and couldn't wait to say it out loud. After he calmed down he saw the dark rain clouds that had been rolling in and it only meant one thing. Rain.

"I wonder if he'll be okay?" Ichigo sat at the entrance with his tail wrapped around him as the rain slowly fell from the sky.

The rocks and stones darkened with the rain and the water in the stream rippled. Shivering Ichigo sighed as the air cooled and the wind picked up. Retreating further back into the den where it would be warm Ichigo's thoughts quickly went back to Grimmjow. He grinned as a plan popped into his head and he went to see the wet panther.

"Aren't you getting cold?" Ichigo stared at the blue eyes that caught his attention.

"Aren't you?" Grimmjow shrugged.

"Why don't you come in?" Grimmjow sucked in a breath and looked down at the tiger.

"Okay." He followed Ichigo back into the den.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV

"Grimmjow." The tiger smiled and shook off the water.

"I know I heard you talking to Zangetsu. I'm Ichigo."

Grimmjow turned his back to Ichigo and shook out his fur before shifting into his human form. "Thanks."

There was an awkward pause between the two.

"So why are you here by the river?" Ichigo quickly shifted back to his human form as well.

"My pack leader kicked me out. Don't know why though."

Ichigo turned to him. He marveled at the sight of Grimmjow's back and how his muscles rippled under his skin. Grimmjow turned to face Ichigo and let the tiger's eyes wander his body. He started at his face, and then he looked up to see blue hair pushed back. Ichigo's eyes went lower and lower loving every inch of the panther. When he finally looked back up blue caught brown. Ichigo blushed at the thought of being caught.

Grimmjow knew Ichigo was checking him out. His large brown eyes and his bright orange hair and Grimmjow couldn't get enough of his slim body. "What?"

"Nothing." Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo's blush.

"So why are you here and how do you know Zangetsu?"

"He's my pack leader and I left." Ichigo scooted closer to Grimmjow.

"You left?" Grimmjow looked down at him.

"Yeah our pack is messed up and no one would leave me alone. I got tired of it and left. It especially got worse near mating season."

'_I can understand why._' Grimmjow looked to the side to watch the rain.

'_He got kicked out does that mean he doesn't have a mate?'_ Ichigo's eyes wandered around the den and stopped on Grimmjow's shoulder. He couldn't help but let a small smile out knowing that the panther in fact didn't have a mate.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all of the reviews I loved them ^-^ and thanks to the guests that has posted reviews. I will (probably this chapter) respond back to those who put in a review.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he woke up the rain had stopped. Ichigo looked around the den with tired eyes and noticed the Grimmjow was gone.

"Where?" Ichigo walked over to the entrance, still in his human form, and found what he had been searching for.

Grimmjow was in his human form, diving under the water's surface. When he came back up Ichigo's eyes followed the water droplets as they traveled down his body. From the top of his shoulder one droplet slid lower and lower. It slowly moved over his back then down to his hips before joining the water once again. Ichigo ran his eyes over Grimmjow's front when he turned and slid his hands over his closed eyes and hair. Ichigo whined in his mind when the water stopped him from going any lower than his hips.

"You're up" Ichigo jumped and locked eyes with the panther. He knew.

"Uh Yeah." Ichigo turned and blushed.

"Enjoying the view?" It took all of his will to look back at him.

"I've seen better." Ichigo mumbled then returned to his den.

'_He caught me!_' Ichigo practically screamed in his head. He shifted back and flopped down to the ground. '_I must look like some chick in heat_'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV

Grimmjow's smirk fell. '_He's seen better._'

Grimmjow growled then went over to his rock. He shook out his hair then decided against it and shifted back. After sitting still for a bit Grimmjow pouted.

"He likes you ya know."

"Zangetsu." The black panther sat beside him after he shifted and rested a hand on his head.

"Not keeping me away this time?" he smiled.

"If you found a beta all alone you'd do the same thing." Grimmjow laid his head down.

"True"

They sat in silence both listening to the water trickle down the stream and the birds chat. Grimmjow shifted to lay down on his side and Zangetsu slowly stroked his fur.

"Mating season is just around the corner not even. Some of the betas in my pack have already started."

"Yeah I know."

"What do you plan to do?" Zangetsu eyed him from the corner of his eye.

"I'll keep an eye on him."

"No mating?" Grimmjow sat up and looked at Zangetsu unknown to the one watching them.

"Well I mean…I never…I don't know! If he wants to then I'd love to, but he wouldn't."

"You like him?"

"Yeah he's cute, but I'm going to hold off until he says he wants to. There's no point in forcing him."

Zangetsu stared at him before letting out a sigh. He stood to leave "Keep him safe."

Grimmjow nodded and watched as he shifted and ran into the trees.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a few days since Ichigo had let Grimmjow into his den. He tried to get him to come back on several occasions but he refused each time. He always said:

"Other animals could come by and if they don't see someone they could claim this land."

Ichigo knew the real reason. He wanted to stay away from him until he went to him. Ichigo grumbled and being the strong headed tiger he was refused to back down. He sniffed the air and whined as his body began to heat up.

'_Looks like it's starting early this year'_ Ichigo laid on the cool ground and shifted into his human form. The smell he gave off was stronger but the heat and pain was more bearable.

"Grimm."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV

Grimmjow woke from his nap and stretched. He paused as a sweet smell washed over him with the help of the wind.

"Shit!" Grimmjow jumped down and ran over to the tiger's den.

He slowly maneuvered himself inside making sure not to scare the beta. He shifted into his human form and kept his eyes trained on Ichigo. Ichigo panted and looked up at him. He whined and Grimmjow sat beside him.

"Don't worry I'll keep watch over you."

Grimmjow ran his fingers though Ichigo's orange hair. Ichigo leaned into the touch and purred. His once bright brown eyes were now a dark glossy color. They stayed like that for a very long time. Grimmjow tried his best to ignore the smell coming from the small tiger. Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow with lust filled eyes, and then crawled onto his lap. Grimmjow leaned back against the wall behind him and decided to let Ichigo do what he wanted. Alpha didn't go into heat so they never knew what the beta was experiencing.

Ichigo breathed in Grimmjow's sent and purred at his smell. He nuzzled Grimmjow neck and placed each of his legs on either side of Grimmjow. He slowly rocked his hips testing it out at first then began to quicken. Ichigo panted and whined for release. Grimmjow clenched his hands as it took all of his will power and more just so that he wouldn't touch him. Ichigo mewed at the friction, his clouded mind loved it. He gripped Grimmjow's shoulders as he released and rested his head on the man's chest. After a few painfully quiet minutes Grimmjow spoke.

"Better?" Ichigo pulled back and looked up at his with lidded eyes.

"Yeah." He crawled off and laid down on the makeshift bed of leaves and dead grass. '_He didn't react…_'

Grimmjow waited for Ichigo to fall asleep before he made any attempt to leave. Panting his stumbled to his feet and walked over to the tiger. It had taken everything in him to not take him there while he slept. Grimmjow groaned he wanted him so bad and his raging hard on agreed. A noise from outside and an unfamiliar sent echoed though the den. His erection completely gone now as he shifted back to his panther form and ran for the entrance. Only one thought went through his head.

'_If they got to close then it would be all over'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV

"Nnoitra we shouldn't be going this far." A white tiger with vibrant black strips looked around.

"Don't worry Shiro we'll be fine. You're new so you don't know these parts as well as we do."

Nnoitra, a large lizard, walked forward in his human form, Shiro had to jump over his tail multiple times just so that he wouldn't get hit and a small black rat named Luppi followed behind them both.

"You sure?"

Nnoitra paused he didn't want to admit it but he had no idea where he was going. His eyes quickly switched from the stream to the rocks then the grass.

"Careful I smell a dominant." Luppi scurried across their feet. All three of them slowly made their way to the stream hoping to get across it before the alpha knew they were there.

"I thought you said you knew this place." Shiro moved quickly.

"Hey there's no alpha here. The smell is too weak but I do smell a beta and it's very strong." Luppi sniffed the ground at their feet.

"No alpha? You sure?" Nnoitra looked at the rat.

"Yeah."

"Then I don't think he would mind if we looked after his beta for him." Nnoitra smirked.

Shiro watched them with wide eyes. '_They can't be serious_'

"I think not!" Grimmjow jumped over the rocks and landed in front of them.

"There's more of us then you!" Nnoitra called out over the space between them.

Grimmjow crouched low and hissed in warning. Nnoitra hissed. They were at a standstill until Grimmjow started to show his dominant side. Luppi was the first to act.

"RUN!" he scampered away while Grimmjow snapped at Nnoitra who turned tail. Shiro didn't know what to do or where to go.

Grimmjow growled at the white tiger. He moved closer and began to circle him.

"Too scared to move or too stupid to run." Grimmjow snarled.

"Please…" Shiro backed up too frightened to do anything.

"What?" Grimmjow paused beside him waiting for him to make the next move but all he could do was stare at him with large fear filled eyes. '_Why doesn't he run?_'

Shiro laid on the ground he had nowhere to go.

"Wait…." Grimmjow walked over to him and sniffed at the tiger's neck. "You're a beta?"

Shiro whimpered and rolled onto his back. Grimmjow smiled at his show of submissiveness. He knelt down and bites the scruff of his neck. Grimmjow lifted him and walked back to the den with Shiro dragging between his legs.

"We better tell Aizen." Nnoitra whispered. They had come back once they found out the beta hadn't followed them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV

"Grimmmm." Ichigo whined.

"I'm here." Grimmjow placed Shiro down near the bed. "I had to deal with some pests."

Ichigo whimpered and looked at the new tiger. He crawled out of his bed to him. Grimmjow pulled him back to the bed and walked over to Shiro.

"His friends ran and left him behind." Grimmjow nudged him. He could already tell by the smell that the beta was in heat.

"My name is Shiro and they aren't my friends." Grimmjow nudged him harder this time towards the bed.

Shiro shifted and rolled onto his back. Both Ichigo and Grimmjow looked him over. He had no flaws and the same body structure at Ichigo. Grimmjow locked eyes with him. The gold on black didn't bother him in fact he loved it and Ichigo could be heard purring. Grimmjow pulled him over to the bed with Ichigo and nuzzled them both to make sure they would stay before leaving.

"Grimmjow isn't mean or anything isn't mean or anything." Shiro snapped out of watching the panther and looked at Ichigo.

"I can tell."

"And I don't mind sharing." He didn't look at Shiro when he said it but he could tell he was looking at him.

"Okay." Grimmjow came back. "Hold on." He shifted into his human form and Shiro went into a daze.

He lifted them both up and made his way out of the den. Walking over to the water he set them both down on the grass. Grimmjow slowly make his way in then turned back to them. He lifted Ichigo up but had a hard time trying to get him in. Once he did the tiger sighed in relief. Grimmjow help Shiro into the water as well. They swam around at bit both tigers happy to be rid of the heat even for a bit. When Grimmjow said it was time to go back in Ichigo gave a knowing look and Shiro.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV

"Aizen the panther that you kicked out now lives by the stream not far from here with a beta."

The jaguar growled. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Luppi, Shiro and I came across the stream. We could small an alpha when we got close to what I think was his den then he jumped out. He threatened us and we left to come tell you."

"Three of you left but I only see two."

"Um well Shiro didn't follow us and we think he's still with him." Luppi squeaked when a large paw came at him.

"No you two got scared and ran leaving my beta behind that's what happened."

"…"

"But that doesn't matter now because you gave me a reason to take him down." Aizen grinned and his tail whipped behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Grimmmmmmm." Grimmjow sighed it was hard enough when there was one.

"What?" he looked over at the two betas stretched out in the corner. Both refused to sit on the bed.

"Come fuck me." Grimmjow grumbled that's all he has been hearing for the past few hours.

"How about another dip in the water?" he shifted into his panther form and walked to the entrance. "Stay here."

Grimmjow let his senses lead him when he passed through the entrance. The smell of the other two from before where long gone.

"Grimmjow." The said panther looked to the two new animals.

"Zangetsu." He nodded and kept his eyes on the other one.

"This is my mate Tense." The smaller of the tow nodded. "I can smell a new beta here. Did you get another one?"

"He was with two others but they ran when I chased them off. They left him behind and I didn't want him wandering around in heat, but now both him and Ichi are begging me to fuck them."

"I bet." Zangetsu laughed.

"Hmmmm something is coming." Tense stood and left going back the way they came.

"Something coming?" Grimmjow laid his ears back.

"Hm he's never wrong."

The bushes rustled before a group of animals made themselves known.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks you again for the reviews I got back to some of you but not all. I will be hoping to get about four more chapters out that is if there is that many.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Grimmjow nice to see you again."

""Aizen." Grimmjow hissed.

"I thought you would be dead by now."

"You forgot I'm the best hunter you know."

"I don't care for that you have one of my pack members with you and I would like, no I want him back." Aizen stepped closer to the rock currently holding the two betas, but Grimmjow prevented him from going any further.

"He had multiple chances to leave but he chose to stay. I did not hold him against he will."

"Is that what you tell yourself." Aizen sneered. He stepped up to Grimmjow and looked down on him. Aizen's pack slowly moved in closer.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Zangetsu moved from his spot finally letting himself be known to Grimmjow's side. "He's part of my pack and I have one of my own in his den."

"You can't tell me what to do." Aizen spat and snapped his tail.

"Oh yes I can." Zangetsu stood up to his full height in his animal form instead of slouching.

Multiple hisses and growls came from behind them. Badgers, tigers, cougars, wolverines, wolves, and birds came forth and stood next to the two alphas. Zangetsu stared down at Aizen daring him to make a move while the jaguar's pack slowly backed down from where they were.

"Back off Aizen you're out numbered."

"Give me back the tiger you took."

"I told you-"

"Grimmjow go talk with them." Zangetsu stepped in his way before he could jump at the jaguar. Grimmjow huffed but nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV

"What do you think is happening?" Shiro rolled onto his side at look at the tiger beside him.

"I don't know." Ichigo whimpered

Grimmjow shifted into his human form once he entered the den. He walked over to the two betas. He knelt down and ran a hand through their hair and nuzzled their cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo purred at the touch.

"Aizen wants Shiro back, but he won't listen."

"Take me then."

"I can't risk that." Grimmjow pulled the white tiger into his lap.

"I will be with you so I know he won't touch me." Shiro wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck.

"Ichigo?" he held his arm out.

"Ichigo crawled over. Grimmjow pulled him over into his lap and shifted Shiro so that they both sat on a leg. Grimmjow kissed them both on the head.

"You're both mine." He whispered.

"We know." They both replied and purred at the attention.

"Good when I get back I'll show you how much I love you."

Grimmjow slid Ichigo out of his lap and back onto the bed. Grimmjow stayed in his human form to lift Shiro and carry him out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV

"Tense!" the panther made his way over to Grimmjow.

"You sure?"

"It's what he wanted. Go watch Ichi for me."

The panther beta nodded and left. Grimmjow moved closer with Shiro in his arms, but stopped so that he was still behind Zangetsu. The pack formed a protective circle around them.

"Ah Shiro time to come back."

"NO!" Shiro shouted and held onto Grimmjow who sat cross legged with Shiro in his lap.

"What?" Aizen growled.

"I'm staying with Grimm." Shiro tucked his head under Grimmjow's chin and looked at his from the side.

"You belong to our pack." The jaguar made a movement to go forward but was stopped when Zangetsu's pack moved as well.

"Well now I belong to Grimm and Ichi."

"There now you even heard him say no."

"Leave Aizen and stay off my land." Zangetsu looked down on him.

"Grimmjow." Everyone turned to see tense running up to him with a small sliver fox in his mouth.

"He tried to get in." the panther dropped the fox at his feet.

"Tense take Shiro back to Ichi." Tense shifted and picked Shiro up.

"Not only do you come onto my land and try to take a beta who's not yours but try to have one of your pack members sneak into a den with a beta that has been claimed. If I were you I'd run!" Zangetsu attacked first knocking Aizen off his feet with a head butt.

The other betas that came with the alphas moved into the den so they wouldn't get caught in the fight. Grimmjow shifted and clawed at the closest enemy. Gin ran off into the trees with some of the other hot on his tail. The rest of the packs locked into battle. It didn't last long Zangetsu's pack over ran Aizen's in strength and number. Zangetsu hit Aizen before the coward fled.

"Leave and never come back!" Zangetsu called after the retreating form.

"Thank you." Grimmjow came up and bowed.

"We have to keep our betas safe even if they are not ours." He winked at the panther.

"So...Shiro and I are part of your pack?" the black panther smirked.

"You became part of it when you took watch over my brother."

"Brother?"

"Yes Ichigo is my brother. We're just from different mothers." Zangetsu laughed. "Now get out of here."

Grimmjow nodded and grinned as he made his way back to his den.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O

"Time to leave and thanks." Grimmjow shifted to his human form and pulled the two betas close to him. Grimmjow nuzzled their heads.

"Grimm we waited long enough." Ichigo whined.

He got off Grimmjow's lap and crawled on all fours. He leaned down with his butt in the air. Grimmjow smirked and kissed Shiro he shifted over to Ichigo and ran his hands along his back side.

"Not yet kitten." Grimmjow pulled him back so that Ichigo's back touched his chest.

Grimmjow ran his hands up and down Ichigo's sides and played with his nipples. He purred at the sounds his tiger was making. Ichigo panted and mewed at the feeling of Grimmjow touch hands running along his body. Grimmjow looked at Shiro who was watching them with interest. Grimmjow waved him over. Shiro moved slowly not sure what to do.

"Don't worry." Grimmjow whispered.

He stuck three fingers into Shiro's mouth and had him suck. Shiro licked his fingers as he pulled them out. Grimmjow kissed him and slid one digit into Ichigo. The tiger moaned and just when Ichigo was melting into the pleasure of Grimmjow's finger inside him he added another one. As soon as Grimmjow felt Ichigo relax and he began to search for that bundle of nerves hidden deep within him. He wanted to make the orange haired brat scream in pleasure. Hooking his fingers and curving slightly Grimmjow grinned as a strangled Grimmjow reached his ears. Ichigo felt lightheaded. The only thought floating through his mind was that he wanted Grimmjow to hit that spot again.

"Please." Ichigo begged and waved his butt.

Grimmjow did as asked and pushed down on the bundle again. Ichigo scratched at the ground, his claws leave deep groves. Grimmjow used his tail to play with Shiro while the white tiger sat at the side. Deeming Ichigo ready he sunk his hard arousal into Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo moaned and pressed back trying to get more friction. Shiro purred at the attention from Grimmjow's tail, he bent down and began to lick it. After the tail slipped from his mouth Grimmjow pushed him down with his foot and pushed the tip of his tail into Shiro. Ichigo whined and pressed him against Grimmjow to get him moving. Grimmjow thrusted into Ichigo at the same time he used his tail. Grimmjow slammed into Ichigo's prostate, the tiger screaming in pleasure.

"Faster grimmmm" Ichigo whimpered.

"Mm-hm," Grimmjow purrs against his neck.

He pulls out almost all the way. Slamming back in. The tiger's mouth hangs open as a moan spills from those lips. Another hard thrust and Ichigo's whole upper body drops flat against the ground. Purring at this Grimmjow starts an easy and slow pace. Ichigo moans and purrs. Shiro grinded himself against the ground trying to get more friction.

"Ah!" he moans. "Hah… mm… G-Grimm… more…"

"Hold on for a bit longer Shiro." he growls in desire.

Ichigo opened his mouth, spit dribbled out in his silent scream. Grimmjow's pace picked up to a speed and harshness that almost has Ichigo numb to everything else. In and out he continued to strike that button that brings him mate pleasure until he can feel Ichigo tensing.

"Oh, god… Grimmjow," he gasps out. "So close… just a little… more."

Ichigo moans with his release and Grimmjow bites down on his shoulder marking him as his when he released himself inside the tiger. Ichigo collapsed on the ground and Grimmjow moved him to the bed. Turning his attention back to Shiro he pulled the beta to him and pushed on his back. Shiro lifted his butt into the air and Grimmjow pulled his tail free. Shiro whimpered at the lost feeling. Grimmjow chuckled.

"Hold on." he began to move into position. "Ready

"Yesss." Shiro groaned

"Jus' relax it'll feel good in a second." Grimmjow purred.

He did as he was told and soon his body adjusted. Without being told Shiro screamed when Grimmjow thrusted into him hitting his bundle straight on. Shiro wouldn't last much longer from his earlier tail fucking he didn't have much restraint left. Grimmjow thrusts became faster as he was close to his release again. Shiro opened in mouth in a silent scream as he released and Grimmjow bit his shoulder. Grimmjow pulled out of Shiro and the beta began to fall asleep.

"Hmm love ya Grimm." Grimmjow kissed him and placed him on the bed next to Ichigo.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't think it would have taken me this long to post my next chapter but with all the rain that I've been getting my internet connection sucks. Anyway here's the next chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grimmjow woke up and kissed the two betas still passed out beside him. He breathed deeply that the heavy sent was gone. He stood up and smiled as Ichigo and Shiro moved closer for more warmth. Walking out of the den, Grimmjow sat down by the stream. Shifting into his panther form he jumped into the cold, clean water and washed off. Climbing out his shook off and made his way over to his perch. Grimmjow let out a purr as he basked in the sun enjoying the warmth. He listened to the calm breeze as it blew through the meadow.

"Move out of my way!"

"Move out of mine!"

Grimmjow watched as both his mates ran to the tree line and threw up.

"So much for a peaceful morning." He jumped down and trotted over to his mates.

"I'm never having sex again." Shiro whined as he laid on the ground.

"I agree. Grimm your banned from having sex with us." Grimmjow laughed.

"You do know what is wrong right?" they both glared at him. "You're pregnant."

"I'm pregnant after my first heat! I don't want to be a parent." Grimmjow pulled Shiro close to him with his paw and licked his cheek.

"Don't worry I'm here."

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow comforted Shiro. '_Am I ready to be a parent?'_ Ichigo whined softly. He shifted quickly and went to see his brother.

"Plus Ichi knows how you feel right?" Grimmjow commented to a pouting Shiro. When he got no answer he looked up.

"Did he go back to the den?" Shiro peered up at him.

"I don't know come on." Grimmjow led Shiro back to the den.

"Hey Ichigo?" he frowned at the no response.

"Is he hiding?" Shiro walked further into their den.

Grimmjow mover over to the small cubby hole that Ichigo had pointed out when Grimmjow was uneasy in leaving the two alone. Grimmjow held his breath as he moved closer hoping that Ichigo was there. Peering inside Grimmjow began to panic when he only saw rock.

"Where did he go?"

"Grimm calm down." Grimmjow paced back and forth.

"One of my mates is missing how can I calm down?"

"I'm also one of them and I know nothing bad happened and you do to." Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What if Aizen got him?"

"Calm down Grimmjow and breath!" Shiro yelled and smacked Grimmjow. "If you use your head then you'd know you can find him through our link."

Grimmjow held his breath then let it out slowly. He did that a few more times and let his eyes slid close. '_Where is he?'_ and a few painful moments Grimmjow felt something. '_There!'_ he snapped his eyes open and stood.

"Did you find him?"

"I think so." Shiro climbed onto Grimmjow's back and held on as he took off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked at his brother and whined.

"What's wrong?"

"Grimmjow said both Shiro and I are expecting cubs." Ichigo frowned.

"And that's bad?" Zangetsu walked over to his younger brother. Ichigo began to walk and Zangetsu followed. He knew when his brother was uneasy he couldn't sit still.

"No it's not but…." Ichigo let his head fall.

"You don't think you're ready." Zangetsu nodded his head.

"I know I'm not. The reason I left was to get away. I'm not good with kids they're so fragile and they break so easily."

"That may be true but you to teach them to be stronger and not be weak and who knows you might be a great parent. You have Grimmjow and Shiro beside you to help."

"Yeah." He smiled to himself at the thoughts of his mates.

"Also this is me being a concerned big brother but does Grimmjow know you came here?"

"I don't have to tell him what I do. We may be mates but he doesn't control what I do."

"Oh Ichigo." Zangetsu shook his head.

"What?" he stopped.

"First you're carrying, second after Aizen shown up means he might come again, and third Grimmjow might be freaking out that his mate is missing."

"Oh." Ichigo sat down.

"You can be naïve sometimes."

Grimmjow broke through the trees and stopped before the two brothers. Relief could be seen crossing his features, but it quickly changed to anger.

"Ichi why did you leave?" Shiro got off Grimmjow and sat beside the tiger.

"I wanted to talk to my brother."

"We thought Aizen got you." Shiro hugged him.

Grimmjow didn't say a word he stood and waited for them to be done.

"Go home Ichigo." Zangetsu shot a look at Grimmjow then left.

"Come on." Shiro shifted and followed behind Grimmjow back to their den.

Once back Grimmjow waited till they were both inside the den. He sighed and laid down outside of the den. He was happy they Ichigo back but he shouldn't have left.

Ichigo frowned. Grimmjow hadn't spoken to him the whole time on the way back. "What's his problem?'

Shiro looked up. "Hmm? Oh…well he was worried when we couldn't find you."

"I can take care of myself." Ichigo huffed and went to their bed.

Shiro exchanged a look between the two. He sighed and went back to eating.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O

"Grimm are you ever going to talk to him?"

"Yes just not right now." Grimmjow laid his head down on his paws.

Shiro sighed loudly. '_They're both idiots'_ Shiro ran a hand over his stomach.

As the day went on Grimmjow and Ichigo still refused to talk to each other. Shiro tried to get them to speak but they both ignored him.

"God don't turn out like your father!" Shiro pouted. He was frustrated and had given up on them both all he wanted now was someone to hug him. The hormones didn't help much either.

"What's wrong?" Grimmjow shifted into his human form and pulled Shiro to him.

"No you both suck." Shiro tried to pull away ignoring the few treats that ran down his face.

"Calm down." Grimmjow said quietly and held him.

Ichigo watched. He hated the fact that Grimmjow would only comfort Shiro. He wanted Grimmjow to comfort him too but his stubbornness wouldn't let him give in.

"I hate you Grimm!" Ichigo shouted then ran out of the den.

"Go see him." Shiro pulled away from the panther. This was the only way for them to make up.

Grimmjow chased after the tiger. Catching up to him quickly. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo to him after his shifted to his human form. Ichigo pushed against his chest while Grimmjow cupped his face and kissed his tear streaked face.

"I'm sorry." Grimmjow closed his eyes and whispered him Ichigo's ear.

"You better be." Ichigo held onto him.

"Excuse me? You left without telling me. I had no idea where you went. You have cubs to worry about now too. Something could have happened and I could have lost the both of you."

"I'm sorry." Grimmjow kissed him.

"Come on let's go back."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for being away for so long I had thing to deal with and I had lost my inspiration to write and every when I tried to write or even type what I had down on paper I just didn't feel it, BUT I'm over it! Not fully though. Any who thank you **Sliver Wolf** you helped me get out of my slump with the review you gave me I had thought I finished this story so thank you :)

**Sliver Wolf**

**-**You'll have to read to find out

-Also at the end of the next chapter it will tell you of the cubs

I'm happy to be back!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It has been seven week since Grimmjow and Ichigo had made up. Shiro was happy but he was beginning to fight Grimmjow on everything. Ichigo refused to be helped when he wanted something saying that he wasn't weak. Grimmjow learnt fast that when they were both pissed off it's best to let them be or you'll be the one who gets torn apart and not a bed.

"I'm going hunting and some of Zangetsu's men are going to watch you." Grimmjow kissed both of their heads and left once they showed up.

With both Ichigo and Shiro pregnant their food supply dropped. Grimmjow didn't mind to much because he got to have a break from the easily pissed off betas but they both ate enough food to feed a small pack. He began to go hunting more and more bringing back bigger and better kills. Grimmjow kept the furs as for when the cubs came but Shiro was picky on which ones he wanted while Ichigo really didn't care. They both had a small pile that they liked. Szayel who was a doctor for Zangetsu's pack came to check on them every day. He refused to let Grimmjow bring them to him because they only had two weeks left till the cubs were born and he didn't want anything to happen. He informed Grimmjow after their fourth check-up that both Ichigo and Shiro were expecting twins. Grimmjow let Zangetsu know his pride for being a father of four had gone to his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O

"I'm bored." Shiro whined

"D-roy entertain us." Ichigo sat up.

"what do you want to do?"

"play tag!" both Ichigo and Shiro yelled.

"no you could hurt yourselves." D-Roy stated.

"But…" Ichigo pouted and Shiro's eyes watered.

"Now you've done it."

"Shut up!"

"what will Grimmjow think when he gets back."

D-Roy whinced. Last time he made them cry Grimmjow beat him and threatened next time his world would never be the same.

"Calm down please we can play tag."

"I have an idea. Why not play hide and seek?"

The cougar and badger hissed at the fox. Behind his was a bear and lizard both moving in closer to the den. D-Roy stood up and got into a fighting stance.

"Leave!"

"how about no." the fox lifted his hand and the bear jumped on the cougar.

"time to play a game." The lizard shifted to him human form and pulled both betas to him.

"Stop!" Ichigo shouted and bit Nnoitra's arm.

"Let's go." Gin turned to leave.

"No!" the badger charged towards the lizard but Yammy got in his way. Yammy lifted his paw and wacked the badger on the side of his head.

Nnoitra called out at Yammy and they left with both betas fighting under his arms.

"Yammy lets go."

The bear ran out and they disappeared into the trees.

"Grimmjow is going to kill us." D-Roy stood up and helped his friend up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O

Grimmjow pulled his kills pack to his den. It was hard and had taken a long time because kills would fall off the pile and then he had to stop to put them back on. Grimmjow pulled them over to the entrance and when he looked up he saw Zangetsu. The panther stood in his human form and he wasn't looking happy.

"What's wrong?" Grimmjow shifted.

"I'm sorry, they tried but they had been over powered." Zangetsu looked off to the side.

Grimmjow's eyes widened. He ran into his den. Everything was in the same place when he left except his mates.

"No…" he shook his head, "NO!" he ran back out, "How did this happen? Where are they!?"

"Please clam down Grimmjow. A bear attacked and they tried to fight but it's hard with only two. Only you have been known to take down a bear. The bears name was Yammy and there was a lizard with him named Nnoitra but they think the fox was the one leading them."

"Fuck!" Grimmjow growled they were going to pay.

"Do you know who Yammy is?"

"Yeah he came with the only man who has a fucking bear in his pack."

"Who?" Zangetsu stood straighter.

"Aizen."

"Get ready because we're about to go to war." Zangetsu shifted and ran. Grimmjow grinned and followed his lead.

'_We're coming just hold on.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV

"You're back."

"Yes." Nnoitra dropped both betas.

"Be more gentle." Aizen hissed. He took walked over to the betas and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yes sir."

"So Shiro aren't you happy to be back?" Aizen spread his arms.

"No I want Grimmjow."

"Hmm." Aizen glared.

"What should we go sir?"

"Get everyone ready. Grimmjow will come alone and when he does take him down."

"NO!" Gin moved them into a different part of the den.

""what do we do Ichi?"

"We sit and wait. Grimmjow isn't stupid he'll come with Zan."

"Well I say we help them out a bit." Shiro smirked and Ichigo caught on what he meant.

"Lets."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~POV

"everyone ready?" Zangetsu took the led as they ran through the trees.

"yes!"

"once we get there Grimmjow go get your mates. We will fight off the pack."

Grimmjow nodded. They broke through the trees and attacked. Birds dropped rocks as they flew overhead, lizards quickly moved into the fight and used their tails as whips to knock them over."

"Move!" Grimmjow pushed animals out of his way and others from Zangetsu pack filled the gap to help him get through.

"Grimmjow where are they?" Zangetsu pinned a fox to the ground.

"Aizen's den!"

They slowly fought their way to the den in question. Both packs locked in a furious battle neither letting up, but thanks to the surprise attack Zangetsu's pack was winning.

Grimmjow ignored everything around him. Knocking whoever came his way down. He didn't think of anything else other than his two mates currently in the hands of a monster. Coming onto the den Zangetsu literally shoved him inside telling him to go. Grimmjow carefully placed his large paws in case Aizen decided to play any tricks. His ears swivelled around picking up sounds as he moved in further.

"I see you came to join us." Aizen sat on his throne with Ichigo and Shiro on either side of him.

"give them back Aizen." Grimmjow stopped before him.

"Ah ah ah move any closer and they'll get it. Aizen let his claws shine in the light.

Grimmjow hissed he couldn't risk it. he tried to think of a plan but nothing came to him then out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of Zangetsu moving in the shadows.

"Fine what do you want?"

"I want nothing from you. Gin here will kill you and I'll keep both of your mates, but I would have to kill their cubs." Ichigo stirred in his sleep and Shiro pawed at the air.

Grim smirked and charged and the panther. Grimmjow whipped his tail and sent the small animal flying. Gin stood back up and growled. This time he took the smarter approach. He circled Grimmjow analysing what to do next. He jumped and nipped at Grimmjow's legs. Grimmjow tried his best to swat him away but due to his small form and the fact that the fox stayed under him it was proving to be difficult. Grimmjow growled and jumped he landed on Gin's tail and the fox shouted in pain. He picked Gin up and spat at his face.

"Still want to fight small fry?' Grimmjow dropped him and the fox ran.

"Remember if you step to close I will kill them," Aizen growled but fear flashed in his eyes.

"I though you wanted them?' Grimmjow paused unknowing to Aizen he was just buying time.

"I can risk one."

"Come on Aizen fight me! Stop hiding." Grimmjow took a quick look in Zangetsu's direction.

"You know why we or I should say I kicked you out?"

"what?" Grimmjow looked at the jaguar in shock.

"You became too powerful. No animal has been able to take down a bear on their own. The pack began to fear you. I wanted you to stay."

"No." Grimmjow lifted his head and glared. "you wanted me gone! I looked up to you as a cub. I knew I was becoming stronger but what I didn't know was that you hid behind your men. You're weak!"

Zangetsu took that moment to attack. he knocked Aizen away and they began to fight, it was already clear who would win. Grimmjow ran over to his mates both still were asleep even through all of the commotion. Grimmjow shook them awake both grinning happily to see him.

"You came." Shiro held out his hand and Grimmjow nuzzled it.

"Grimm." He looked at Ichigo and licked his face.

"Hey." Grimmjow mumbled quietly.

"Did you come alone?" Ichigo sat up and hugged him. Shiro had already fallen back asleep.

"No your brother and his pack came with me."

"Really?" Ichigo looked around.

"He's taking care of Aizen."

"hmm." Ichigo yawned and fell back asleep.

Grimmjow nuzzled both his mates and smiled proudly down at their stomachs.

"They okay?"

"yeah." Grimmjow answered without turning.

"Aizen is gone for good." Zangetsu sat beside him.

"Good."

"I'm not taking this pack in."

"They'll find someone."

Zangetsu smiled and shifted along with Grimmjow. Zangetsu pulled his bother into his arms while Grimmjow picked up Shiro. They made their way over to the entrance. Zangetsu paused and looked down at Ichigo. Grimmjow stopped a few steps ahead of him and looked back.

"Thank you for taking care of my brother."

"Of course." Grimmjow walked back over to him.

"They'll be strong you know."

"Yeah they'll take after their mothers."

Grimmjow took once last look around the den taking in the destruction that had been caused. He chuckled and followed after Zangetsu as they made their way home.

Cubs next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

There's one more chapter after this

Tense and Szayel looked over the betas, both of them were worried about the cubs and they both gave Grimmjow an ear full. Grimmjow zoned out at some point locking eyes with his mates. They held each other's' hand while the other rested across their stomachs and somehow they both seemed to glow. Grimmjow smiled at them and he got two large grins in return.

"Are you listening?" Tense yelled.

"What?" Grimmjow looked at him.

The beta grumbled under his breath something about annoying alphas and short attention spans. Grimmjow turned back to his mates and frowned at them snickering.

"Okay everyone out they need some sleep." Grimmjow pushed everyone to the door.

"Awe but Grimm." Shiro whined.

"No go to bed." Grimmjow lifted the beta up and placed him on the bed.

"Grimm." Grimmjow sighed and lifted Ichigo up and sat him beside Shiro.

Grimmjow crawled between them and pulled them close. They snuggled up and fell asleep with Grimmjow as their pillow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**2 Weeks Later**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grimmjow watched as his two mates waddled around. They were ready to pop any day and both of they just had to make things harder. They had gone into hiding multiple times. Grimmjow could still remember the first time they did it. He woke up one night and both of they were gone. The first thing he did was panic. He ran around trying to find them and he couldn't even catch their sent. He caused such a ruckus that Zangetsu came and had to explain things to him. An hour later and they found them. Now the meadow is surrounded by Zangetsu's pack.

"Grimmjow." Tense walked over with his hand on his stomach. About a week ago he told them he was expecting cubs.

"Hey shouldn't you be resting?"

"I can take care of myself like you should be doing. You need sleep."

"No I don't."

"Yes don't worry we will wake you up."

Grimmjow tried to fight but tense won. Grimmjow made his way to bed trying to fight off sleep but slowly he slipped under.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where's Grimmjow?" Ichigo whined

"He went to bed. He was very tired." One of the wolves said.

The pack had been moved so that they could keep a better eye on the betas. They went as far as moving the other betas with them.

"What?! What happens if the cubs come? That stupid idiot!" the wolf winced. The two betas had been easy to set off lately and Grimmjow seemed to be the only one to calm them down.

"Calm down if something happens then we'll get-hey Shiro stay here!" Zangetsu yelled at the beta who tried to sneak away.

The beta pouted and crossed his arms. One of the alphas moved closer to him but Shiro hissed in warning. Shiro crawled over to Ichigo and the two of them sat there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo yawned and crawled into bed beside Grimmjow who was still passed out. Zangetsu came in a few moments later with a squirming Shiro. Ichigo pulled him down with him and they both fell asleep. Grimmjow wrapped his tail around them and purred at the feeling of his mates being so close.

Grimmjow began to stir. His nose twitched at the feeling of being tickled by the white hair that was pressed against his face. Smiling Grimmjow pulled Shiro closer until the feeling of nature called out to him. Grimmjow stretched and relished at the feeling of his bones popping. Half asleep Grimmjow made his way over to the cave entrance but stopped at a smell that stunned him. Grimmjow sniffed the air and followed where the scent was coming from. Grimmjow sucked in a quick breath and forgot all about giving relief to his bladder.

"Zangetsu get in here!" Grimmjow ran over and pulled Ichigo into his lap.

Ichigo whimpered and curled against Grimmjow chest. The smell of his mate calmed him down but the pain was still evident on his face. Grimmjow hugged him closer and pushed Ichigo's hair out of his face.

"Grimm." Ichigo held out his hand and Grimmjow took it.

"Don't worry." Grimmjow kissed the top of his head.

Zangetsu led the way as a small rush of people came in. Szayel made his way over to Grimmjow instructing him on what to do. Tensa stood over by Shiro as he watched Grimmjow laid Ichigo on the ground.

"Okay Ichigo stay calm and follow your instincts. Push when you feel the need to."

Ichigo groaned in pain and whimpered as he let his instincts take over. He held onto Grimmjow's hand and squeezed as another flash of pain rushed over him.

"Keep going the head in almost through." Szayel encouraged Ichigo.

"I fucking hate you Grimmjow!"

"I know." Grimmjow smiled as Ichigo pushed one more time and a piercing cry rang through the den. Grimmjow felt proud looking down at his son in Szayel's hands before the little bundle was wrapped and sent to be checked.

"Grimm."

Grimmjow looked down into his lovers eyes and smiled. Grimmjow ran his free hand through Ichigo's hair. Ichigo hissed at the feeling of his second cub drop into the birth canal.

"Your almost done Ichigo just one more."

Ichigo let go of Grimmjow's hand and reached for his son. Shiro had woken up after hearing Ichigo's screams of pain and crawled over to him. Shiro cooed at the small boy in the tigers arms. Ichigo gasped in pain gripped Grimmjow's hand again.

"Shiro take the cub we'll name him after." Shiro took the cub from Ichigo's arms and curled his tail around them.

"OK Ichigo just like before." Ichigo nodded and waited for the pain to subside and the feeling of the need to push come over him.

Grimmjow petted Shiro as the tiger leaned against him and purred. Grimmjow smiled down at his son and winced when Ichigo screamed and crushed his hand. Grimmjow kissed the top of his son's head when he caught the look on Shiro's face. The white tiger began to sweat and his breathing picked up.

"Shiro?" Ichigo looked over at his other mate when he heard the concern in Grimmjow's voice.

"I'm fine. It's just really hot in here."

Grimmjow used his free hand to rub Shiro's back. As he moved his hand further down and brought his hand back up and a wet feeling.

"Tensa take the cub from Shiro. Szayel how soon until you're done with Ichigo?"

"Soon." the man wiped his brow.

Ichigo squeezed Grimmjow's hand again and sighed once the pressure was gone. The cub cried and Szayel handed the little girl off again. Szayel finished checking over Ichigo then moved over to Shiro. Shiro groaned and held onto Zangetsu's hand.

"Hurry."

"Don't tell me to hurry it's up to the cub not me." The doctor grumbled.

Grimmjow tried not to look at the after birth that came out of Ichigo and followed what Szayel had told him to dispose of it. Grimmjow lifted his tired mate and place him on the bed with Tensa and went back over to Shiro taking Zangetsu's place. The big black cat got up and moved out of the way.

"You're going great Shiro." Grimmjow whisper to Shiro and purred.

"Shut up." Grimmjow chuckled. Shiro pushed and Szayel helped the cub slide free.

"Here." Zangetsu took the cub.

Grimmjow kissed Shiro's hand and smiled at his second son that Zangetsu presented to Shiro. The tiger brushed his tail against the cubs face. Shiro's face showed pain again as his panted and rolled his head to the side.

"Grimmjow." Shiro looked up at him.

"I'm here." Shiro gently squeezed Grimmjow's hand in comfort and Grimmjow squeezed back.

Zangetsu finished checking the cub over and brought him over to the bed. Zangetsu smiled down at his brother and his mate the thought of his own cubs running around made his heart swell. The moment was quickly broken when Shiro's yelling.

"Grimmjow you are never touching me again!"

Grimmjow smirked and patted Shiro's head. He looked down at his third son. Shiro's after birth came sooner than Ichigo's so Grimmjow gently picked up his tired mate and laid him down on the bed. Grimmjow stood back with Zangetsu and felt his chest tighten. He was proud of both his mates and felt his protectiveness come over him as he looked down on his four cubs.

"They're so cute." Tensa patted his shoulder.

"Come on let them sleep." Zangetsu pulled everyone from the den.

Grimmjow ran his hands over his cub's heads and smiled when they shifted towards the warmth. He lifted his only girl and smiled when she opened her big brown eyes. Her small blue tail curled around his arm as she looked at him. Grimmjow place her back down with her siblings.

"Grow big and strong my little ones." He kissed all their heads before he joined them in sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What should we name them?" Ichigo held his son and wrapped his tail around one of the other boys that was close to him. Shiro nuzzled the little girl and Grimmjow had his other son in his arms.

"I'm not too sure. We never did think of names." Grimmjow looked down at the cub in his arms. The boy was the last one to be born and was also the runt of the litter.

"Haku." Haku had gray fur and bright yellow eyes. He had small black stripes that ran along his tail and ears and some in his hair. Shiro pulled his son back to him and murmured his name as he held up his little hands wanting attention.

"Mizuki." Shiro looked over at his son that was wrapped in Ichigo's tail. Mizuki had bright white fur that seemed to glow with no stripes. He had blue eyes that stared at Grimmjow. Grimmjow smiled and held out his hand and the young cub took it.

"Mikoto." Ichigo cuddled his son in his arms. Mikoto had dark orange fur that looked burnt orange. He had liquid blue eyes that had specks of brown. Grimmjow pulled him from Ichigo's arms and nuzzled him while purring.

"What about her?" they looked down at their only girl. She would be breaking many heats when she grew older.

"How about Rika?" Tensa piped up from the entrance of the den.

"Perfect." Ichigo grinned. Rika had blue fur that was shades lighter the Grimmjow's with light grey strips. Her brown eyes began to water until Shiro rocked her in his arms.

"I can't wait for ours." Zangetsu nuzzled Tensa and placed his hands over the cat's stomach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: before anyone asks here you go: age/who's

Mikoto- Oldest/Ichigo's

Rika- Second/Ichigo's

Mizuki- third/Shiro's

Haku- youngest/Shiro's (Runt)

~~They are all tiger/panther hybrids~~

TBC


	7. Chapter 7: End

OK here is the last chapter unless someone asks for a sequel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**1 ½ years later **

"Mikoto stop pulling on that!" Shiro called out to one of their many sons.

"Calm down Shiro it's just a fur." Ichigo laughed.

"I just made the bed!" he pouted. Ichigo sighed and hugged him.

"We need a break." Ichigo pulled his son to him.

"Haku finish your bath." The young tiger waddled into the den.

"Grimmjow he can't wash his self." Walked out holding his son's hand.

Grimmjow sat in the stream his daughter was trying to catch the fish and Mizuki sat in his lap. Shiro slipped into the water and Grimmjow pulled him in for a kiss.

Each cub had their own personality. Mikoto liked to cause trouble but he never hurt his siblings. Rika was like they said a heart breaker. She had everyone wrapped around her finger. Mizuki was independent and loved to do things on his own. Haku loved to explore and wonder off.

"Crap!" Ichigo yelped as his tail was pulled making him fall into the water.

"Need a break?" all three adults looked up at Shinji.

Shinji had become good friends with them near the end of Tensa pregnancy.

"YES!" the three of them dropped their four cubs into his arms then ran into their den.

Shinji sighed and looked down at the cubs in his arms. "Come on."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grimmjow landed on the bed and rolled onto his back. Ichigo and Shiro looked at each other before grinning. They climbed onto the bed and kissed their mate. Grimmjow smirked and laid back to let his mates climb on him. Ichigo kissed Grimmjow and Shiro slipped his hand down into Grimmjow's shorts. Grimmjow moved to lean on his elbows but Ichigo pushed him back down.

"No let us." Ichigo kissed along his jaw.

"It's our turn." Shiro pulled Grimmjow's cock free and ran his fingers along the underside.

Grimmjow grinned and leaned against the furs. Ichigo continued to kiss Grimmjow and pulled him for another scorching kiss. Shiro moaned at the sight then climbed in between Grimmjow's legs. He licked the tip of the now harden erection before taking more into his mouth. Grimmjow tried hard not to thrust when Shiro took him fully into his mouth and mummed around him. Ichigo ran his hands up and down Grimmjow's sides. He put his fingers in front of Grimmjow.

"Suck." Ichigo purred as Grimmjow's tongue and flicked across his fingers.

Grimmjow took the three appendages' into his mouth and sucked on them. Grimmjow watched Ichigo's face his eyes were lidded with lust and turned a molten brown. Shiro brought the attention back to him when he whimpered from the lack of attention. He pulled back to lick Grimmjow's tip again before blowing slightly on it. Grimmjow jerked at the cool air but smirked the best he could when Shiro went back to sucking on his treat. Ichigo moved away from Grimmjow's side and the panther watched as Ichigo settled himself behind Shiro. Ichigo ran his hands along Shiro's arched back and his tail. The beta whined but continued with what he was doing. Ichigo ran his wet fingers along Shiro's back side before slowly pushing one into the waiting hole.

"Mmh" Shiro's moan was muffled by his treat.

Shiro pulled back and looked at Grimmjow. The panther did everything he could not to attack the tiger. Shiro's face was flushed and pre cum dripped down his face his eyes where a dark gold that shone in the little light they had. Ichigo leaned forward and wrapped his tail around Grimmjow's length. He let his tail darken with Grimmjow's pre cum before lining it up with Shiro's hole and pushed it in.

"Oh god." Shiro placed his head on his hands and moaned.

"You should finish your treat Shiro." Ichigo whispered in his ear.

The white tiger licked along Grimmjow's length before taking him back into his mouth. Grimmjow could feel his self-control slipping with every suck and lick and the look on both his mates' faces didn't help. Ichigo pulled his tail out then thrusted it back in with his three fingers. Grimmjow growled when Shiro practically screamed when Ichigo hit his prostate. Grimmjow pulled Shiro away from Ichigo and sat the surprised tiger down one his length. He gave Shiro little time to adjust before he had him riding his length.

"Ah…faster!" Shiro moaned as Grimmjow lifted his hips only to pull them harshly back down.

"Hn." Grimmjow grunted and met every drop with a thrust.

Ichigo stayed where he was and played with himself. His fingers slick with pre cum as he thrusted them in and out of his hole with his tail. His ears laid against his head in pleasure and he purred when Grimmjow's tail wrapped around his leg. Shiro leaned on his hands that were now on Grimmjow's chest.

"Close….so close." Shiro panted.

"Then come for me." Grimmjow leaned up and whispered.

Shiro threw his head back as white sprayed onto his chest and dripped down into Grimmjow's. Grimmjow thrusted a few more times than came in the white tiger. Shiro moaned quietly when Grimmjow's limp cock slipped from his whole. The spent tiger rolled to the side and sighed.

"Come here Ichi." Grimmjow held out his hand.

Ichigo crawled and nuzzled Grimmjow's neck. The panther pulled him close and slid his tail along his body. Ichigo purred and grounded down on Grimmjow crotch as he licked his mates' neck. Grimmjow watched as Ichigo grinded his harden length against his awakening one. He pulled the tiger in for a kiss before licking his lips.

"Ready?" Grimmjow purred.

"Yes." Ichigo moaned and pressed himself closer to his mate.

Grimmjow grinned and rolled them over so that he was on top of Ichigo. The tiger mewed when Grimmjow pushed into his tight hole. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck and pulled him close. Grimmjow pulled out until only the tip was left before ramming back in.

"Ah faster Grimm!"

Grimmjow smirked against Ichigo's neck and complied with the tiger's request. Ichigo ran his hands down Grimmjow's back as the man continued to thrust into him faster and harder. Ichigo yelled and scratched red lines along Grimmjow's back.

"Found it." Grimmjow kissed Ichigo and rammed into his sweet post again and again. Ichigo moaned and bit his lip.

"Grimm….close…" Ichigo buried his head into the crook of Grimmjow's neck.

"Then come for me." Grimmjow whispered.

Ichigo called out Grimmjow's name along with his release. Grimmjow thrusted a few more times before pushing as deep as he could as moaned out Ichigo's name. Grimmjow rolled off Ichigo and laid beside him. Shiro crawled towards the warmth and cuddled close while Grimmjow pulled Ichigo closer. The three of them laid quietly and let sleep take them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grimmjow stirred not wanting to wake up yet but something pulled him back to reality. Slowly rising from in between his two mates Grimmjow made his way to the entrance. He was curious as to what woke him in the first place. Grimmjow growled upon what he saw.

"Grimmjow." Nel looked at the panther.

Grimmjow let his eyes wonder from one face to another of his old pack. One thing he took notice to was that their numbers had grown much smaller.

"What do you want?" he growled and his tail swished angrily behind him.

"We need a leader." Nel stood up and walked over.

"Well to bad cause I'm not helping you."

"Oh what's this?" Shinji walked into the meadow with Grimmjow's four cubs. He placed them on the ground and the four crawled over to their father.

"We need a new pack leader." Shinji looked the girl over.

"Why can't you find someone among yourselves?" Shinji walked close to her.

"We tried but fights broke out." Nel looked behind her.

"Okay I accept." Shinji smiled and placed his hands on his hips.

"…What?!"

"There you go." Grimmjow lifted his cubs and turned his back to her.

"You're kidding right? We don't even know this guy!"

"No but I do and I say he's perfect."

"But-" Nel put her hand up to stop him.

"GRIMMJOW!" Grimmjow winced and stared wide eyed as his mates ran out their den to the bushes. Grimmjow couldn't miss the sounds of puking and silently cheered in his head.

"You are so dead." Shinji patted his shoulder then turned back to his new pack.

Grimmjow kept an eye on his mates as he sat in the grass with his cubs. He looked up briefly at the sky and smiled at the slight breeze that blew through the meadow. He had to admit he loved his new life more than his old one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stories update:

I'm gonna post a small three-four chapter story called five lives while I'm working on the forgotten and I'm starting up friends for never.


End file.
